


Saunter [Podfic]

by aethel



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: podfic of the fic by AriaThere is nothing to do but feel out of sorts, disjointed and slightly askew from the world, and watch as Aziraphale absently eats the apple, the world's hundred millionth apple, symbolic of nothing at all.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	Saunter [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Saunter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/71814) by [Aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria/pseuds/Aria). 



  


### Details

  * **Length:** 9:43 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (7 MB)



### Downloads & Streaming

  * [MediaFire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/b1d4vax8lyld20l/saunter.mp3/file)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Saunter_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/71814)
  * **Author:** Aria
  * **Reader:** aethel
  * **Cover artist:** aethel
  * **Image source:** [Canterbury cathedral by Gary Ullah](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Canterbury_cathedral_\(20974585016\).jpg)



**Author's Note:**

> I've been experimenting with podfic work skins that will function on both desktop and mobile. This one is by Azdaema and is available on [github](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/standard)!


End file.
